


Orbits Realigned (you, me, we gonna get out of here)

by remember_when



Series: marbled silk [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jeno, Butt Plugs, Character Study, Dirty Talk, Hurt/Comfort, Jaemin Needs a Hug, Light D/s, M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn With Plot, Sub Jeno, emotionally repressed jaemin, gentle dom Jaemin, i can't seem to write plotless porn help, jeno is adorable, spanking but not what you think, we're horny and emotional at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remember_when/pseuds/remember_when
Summary: Jeno never pokes directly through his barricades, knowing he’ll retreat if he presses too hard too quick. His careful questions were always asked in the broadest of ways, allowing Jaemin to answer depending on how vulnerable he willed himself to be.But Jaemin’s stressed and in need for control,an active fucking volcano, not a glass ornament that shatters on impact.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: marbled silk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951723
Comments: 18
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 will be uploaded on weds! its significantly longer and...more nsfw but i'll update the tags then.
> 
> Thank you for all the kind comments on the previous instalment, and apologies for the long wait!

Jaemin calls Jeno on the roof during his two minute break, the Seoul sunset kissing his face.

_I’ll bring us dinner_ , Jeno says. _Don’t push yourself too hard._

_I’m good, don’t worry._ He makes sure to smile when he responds. It'll come through in his voice, quelling any cause for concern. _See you in a bit._

He ends up making Jeno wait for the better of an hour. The other doesn’t mind (he never does), joking that _we might as well have gotten sushi with how cold the food’s gotten,_ his eyes twin crescent moons. Jaemin smiles sheepishly, rubbing Jeno’s shoulder as the other lays out boxes of grilled pork, side dishes and kimchi stew.

The fifth floor is their safe haven. This empty practise room has been the only place they could enjoy each other’s company, now that their schedules never overlap and the hyungs crashing their dorm more often than ever. This space is their very own universe--quiet, warm, and sealed off from the rest. Jaemin likes to think that they’re binary stars keeping each other in orbit, though lately it’s been Jeno keeping him off the edge. 

“—and then I got on top of the truck an— Jaem?” Jeno’s shoulders slump, pouting at Jaemin’s diverted attention. 

“sorry—what truck?” he puts his food down, to which Jeno looks at disapprovingly. He pushes Jaemin's container into his face again and the blonde complies, eating a piece of meat.

“I was talking about the Misfit shoot, it was really fun on set with the others. It’s not the same of course…” Jeno pauses, testing the waters. 

"What do you mean?” Jaemin's cold tone is thinly concealed. He shovels more food to stop more mercurial words from slipping out, chewing slowly to distract himself.

“How are you feeling?” Jeno probes. Jaemin lifts an eyebrow, his lips a thin grimace as he withholds a response.

_It's cute, if it wasn't so infuriating how considerate he is,_ Jaemin thinks. Jeno never pokes directly through his emotional barricades, knowing that he’ll retreat if he presses too hard too quick. His questions are always asked in the broadest of ways, allowing Jaemin to answer depending on how vulnerable he wanted to be. And really, Jeno was right to be concerned. It’s been a month since Jaemin laid out his need for… _alternative_ control, a month since they've established that when he’s unable to cope alone, he needs to let Jeno know. They've texted back and forth between practises, separate from each other, on how _I'd prefer this_ and _this would work for me_ amongst other (dis)agreements, and yet Jaemin clings to old habits when they have rare moments together, unwilling to act anything but cavalier and aloof. The last thing he wants is to distract Jeno when he’s preparing for the November promotions.

Asking to be comforted over what was fact was, in his opinion, unnecessary.

As if hearing his thoughts, Jeno shifts under his gaze. “Jaem, I just mean, you’ve been really tense lately.” 

“Of course I’m tense, the album’s coming out and I’ve got stage promotions next week. You’ve been working hard too with your unit. I think we’re all feeling it.” He says more than he likes but hopefully that gets his point across—that he was _okay, fine, good, whatever_ —so that they can move along and cuddle before heading back to the dorm where they had no privacy. He didn’t need to feel everything right now, and voicing his anxieties meant feeling them, a definite _no_ at this stage.

“Jaemin, you yelled at Jisung over laundry the other day. He was so upset.”

“I apologized and treated him at the convenience store after.” Jaemin says stiffly, chopsticks stabbing the side dishes.

“You've never done that before.” 

“He mixed his colours with my whites, its not exactly a small thing considering the price of some of th—“

“—I know. But _you_ never do that. So tell me.” Jeno says softly. 

“What do you mean? I’m stressed, we’re stressed, but we’ve got each other. I'll be fine.”

(The _I’ve got you_ is unsaid, but they both hear it. )

“I…I can't help unless you’re honest with me, about when you’re not okay.” Jeno says after a short pause.

For a split second Jaemin sees crimson red, the words scorching his skin. The tenderness in Jeno's eyes feel like daggers to him. He barely wills down his annoyance at the other's careful manner, eyes narrowing as he leans back on his elbows. He's stressed and in need for control, _an active fucking volcano_ , not some glass ornament that shatters on impact.

“Are you my therapist now?” He chuckles to placate his defensiveness tone. But the damage is done, and his gut's a twisted knot as Jeno shrinks into his hoodie. 

“Y-you know that’s not what I meant.” Jeno's staring at the floor now, ears fiery red. 

“I’m fine. I'm representing Dream, I've got to be." He grits in response. The upcoming album was critical for all of them, more so than any release before. "I can’t be anything but fine because there’s so much at stake and I can’t fuck this up for us. Do you get--"

"--no, frankly, I _don't_ fucking get why you're so determined to make things hard for yourself." Jeno snaps.

_Fuck._

They sit silently, tension suspending the air. There’s only so much white noise Jaemin can take before he grumbles frustratedly, making theatre out of packing up their half-eaten food. He mumbles about how _this packaging is so fiddly_ and _why did they give us so much sauce, what a waste_ , ears preening for Jeno to just say _something_ so that it's clear they’re on the same page, that he's not mad. Not that they've reached a conclusion really, he thinks as his mouth rambles on about _next time we’ll try that place we saw on our ride last week, the one with specialty fried rice._ Jeno's gaze remains glued to the floor, and Jaemin panics.

“Jen, I…I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have been so defensive.” 

At Jeno’s silence, Jaemin pushes the food aside, shifting so that he was sitting opposite him.

“I know I'm horrible at this. I should’ve told you how high-strung I’ve been instead of letting it fester. I’m sorry I reacted like that.” 

“Jen, I’d rather you be angry than say nothing at all.” He pleads, trying again. He’s fretting now, tone wavering.

Wanting to soothe the tension, he shifts back next to Jeno, cautiously laying his head on the other's shoulder. He sighs in relief when after a brief pause, the other reaches for his hands, rubbing his knuckles before kissing where he bruised himself during practise. If there's one thing he can rely on, it's Jeno meeting him (more than) halfway, like he always does. At the same time, the unconditionally gentle manner Jeno treats him and his sandpaper edges with makes him nauseous. Part of him constantly wonders how he deserves such tenderness, and a stronger, insidious part of him wants to push Jeno into the floor and have his way with him, overwhelming him until he begged for mercy, unwilling to bend to his whims any longer. Until he gets sick of being accommodating and _breaks_. His gaze lingers on the knuckles traced by Jeno's lips, trapping Jeno's hand in his as he exhales slowly. His other hand creeps its way onto Jeno's thigh, thumb tracing contours of muscle.

Sensing his changing demeanour, Jeno stills. _Now I've frightened him, of course I'd fucking ruin things,_ Jaemin thinks. He's busy beating himself over his distracting thoughts, when the red-head utters something. It’s a soft string of words that Jaemin desperately latches onto, a lifeboat in his stormy sea. 

"Jen? What did you say?” 

“I-, I said, g-good boys don’t speak unless spoken to.” Jeno repeats quietly, hands pulling at his sleeves. 

“What…” his stomach lurches at the same time as his mind blanks, and he jerks up from Jeno's shoulder.

“Wanna make you feel better, Jaem. It’s been so long.” 

Jeno waits for permission, staring intently at him, and Jaemin knows that its Jeno saying that he understands, dissolving the abrasive tensions before to a mutual comprehension of them being okay, and of Jaemin's prolonged need to decompress. With packed schedules and conflicting practises they’ve barely seen each other, let alone explore this new dynamic of theirs. And _the earth be damned_ if Jaemin isn’t starving for it, so much that he feels tasered when Jeno moves closer to him and barges into his lap. Jeno's all hard muscle and angles such that he winces a bit, but he's still too stunned to generate a coherent response, hands settling awkwardly on Jeno's lower back as he stammers. 

“Jen…I—"

“Can we?” Jeno whispers, breath tickling his jaw. "Miss you, so much."

It’s ridiculous how easily Jaemin cracks with Jeno, his calm veneer always pristine and impeccable around everyone else. His hands move faster than he can think, already stroking Jeno’s neck like a merchant with the finest silk. _What a piece of work he is,_ he thinks, leaning down to meet Jeno’s lips with his. They fall into an easy dance, so well-practised that they both know that when Jaemin hand grips Jeno’s chin he means _open up_ , and when Jeno hums and curls his arms around Jaemin’s wide shoulders he’s asking for more, faster, _rougher_. Jaemin bites down on the other’s lip, forcing out a thin moan before he releases the tender flesh. His hand winds around Jeno’s neck, squeezing tight enough that a pretty flush spreads on the other’s cheeks. Jaemin keeps his hand there when Jeno tries to buck his hips against his, impatient for contact. 

“Remember what I said last time? What I’d do to you when we have the time?” 

He strokes Jeno’s nape fondly when the other whines with faked bashfulness, betrayed by the easy smile on his pink lips. Jaemin’s relieved and excited that Jeno seems to want, _need_ this as much as he does. But his phone rings before the elder could respond, and they both groan at the interruption. 

“Yeah? I’m just about to finish dinner.” Jaemin says into the phone, staring hungrily at Jeno. “The dance break sequence? Sure, I’ll be right there hyung.” 

“More like 'break a wish.'” Jeno mumbles when the platinum blonde hangs up, mouth forming a soft frown as he wraps his hoodie tightly around himself. _How adorable._ Jaemin laughs, leaning in to whisper lowly into his ear. 

“Soon baby, I’ll give you what you deserve for being so good.” 

The redhead trembles before pulling Jaemin into a tight hug. Jaemin pulls away regretfully, looking back at Jeno with one hand on the door handle. 

“I’m sorry again. About just now."

“I miss you. Miss us together.” 

Jaemin sighs. “I know Jen, me too.”

He twists the door open, leaving before he can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : this work is my interpretation of their professional personas. Enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a lot of rambly, possibly helpful notes at the end explaining characterization (aka me trying to justify 4k of sex lol) - enjoy!
> 
> wonderful comments and feedback appreciated <3

A week later and Jaemin’s on a euphoric high from their comeback. Their stage went seamlessly, and he's hyperactive even without a second cup of coffee, his adrenaline rush persisting through hair and makeup, interviews, rehearsals, the performance, and now on their car ride back. His leg bounces to a jagged rhythm, and he taps the armrest incessantly while counting aloud all the traffic lights they pass. Jaemin’s creating such a ruckus that even Jaehyun's side-eyeing him amusedly, the others perplexed at the ever-calm member losing his cool for once. He can't sit still in his seat, wondering what the members thought about the stage. _What Jeno thought of it,_ he thinks as he sends a text shakily. 

_Where are you? Time for your reward._

_“_ Jaemin? Everything okay?” Taeyong checks in on him from the front seat.

He nods, smiling tightly before turning back to his phone. He's too engrossed with waiting for Jeno's response to conjure a proper apology for worrying (or more like freaking out) the others. In a sense, this was entirely new. It’s the first time he's initiating this other dynamic of theirs without Jeno first burning through all his defences. No, this was Jaemin letting his walls down for once. For that he's anxious, wondering if his text came off as too detached or _not_ detached enough.

Boldly, he asks to be dropped off at the company building. It's a ridiculous request with their packed schedule this week, but everyone's celebrating how well the first stage went, and a knowing glance and endorsing remark from Doyoung meant that he was able to make the stupid excuse of ‘I left my charger behind' fly. _U3 are still practising, so he could easily hitch a ride back with the others later,_ Jaehyun chimes. He nods gratefully, rolling his eyes when Lucas shoots him a cheeky grin. 

The car stops and he gets off without a second glance. The thing is, he doesn’t know if Jeno knows what he means, and if he’s even able to step aside at this time. He still hasn’t responded and Jaemin’s anxious, frustrated and _wanting._ The blonde jabs the elevator button impatiently, hand thrumming against his hip while deliberating if he should just run up instead. But he waits, fingers clawing at his palm. What's a few minutes to the past weeks of waiting?

He pushes the fifth floor practise room open, heart pounding. 

The lights are off except for the ones furthest from the mirrored wall. Jeno’s in a soft grey hoodie, sitting against the mirror with his knees to his chest. The blonde adjusts his denim jacket from the weight of Jeno's gaze, slightly revealing the stage outfit underneath. Under normal circumstances he would’ve never been able to keep the clothes, but he made it happen, begged with his signature tone and cute eyes until the stylists relented, blushing as they let him go. The polished floor amplifies every breath and step he takes, the muffled music from the other practise rooms a quiet cacophony beneath the tension. 

“So what did you think?” Jaemin breaks the silence, eyes gleaming expectantly. 

“Couldn’t stop watching you. You’re so _so_ hot.” 

Jeno says with such unfiltered earnest that Jaemin grins, heart swelling at the compliment. As much as he knows he did well, the other's affirmations weigh significantly more than his own thoughts. A mix of smugness and renewed confidence pushes Jaemin to tease just a little. Jeno makes a choked noise when he slowly discards his denim jacket, making a show of stretching his arms above his head. He's aware of where the shirt cuts off—how the thin material teases his taut stomach, chiseled collarbones, the slight dip of his hips barely peeking through. His hair is still styled, platinum strands falling into an elegant curve above his eyes. The thin turquoise blazer juxtaposes his skin and icy hair perfectly, showing off his broad shoulders as he emanates confidence with every move.

“ _Jaem_ , you’re so…f-felt like ages waiting for you.” Jeno’s lost for words, face filled with enthralment as he shifts to sit on his heels. His fingers softly trace the front of Jaemin's laced-up pants, carefully stroking as he's too holy to touch fully. The other's mouth hangs open, eyes staring like he was going to go blind the next time he blinked. It feels good to be looked at this way, Jaemin decides, as if the other has forgotten what a work of art his own face and figure is.

He moves closer to invade Jeno's space in reaction, pupils sparkling like a wolf on a night hunt. 

“Hmm? What will you do now that I’m here?” He challenges, thumb tracing one of Jeno’s unfairly high cheekbones. The other looks up at him with round puppy eyes before darting away quicker before Jaemin could think _cute_ in his head.

“I-I, I thought you were the one granting wishes here.” Jeno quips quietly, and Jaemin laughs at the reference to their comeback.

“Oh?” He says lowly. He drags out the next sentence, syllables wrapped around his tongue. "What’s your wish then, _baby_?” 

Jeno's cheeks and ears redden at the familiar pet name. They're a sharp contrast to his now sapphire-blue hair, and Jaemin would coo at the pretty sight if he wasn’t now consumed with pushing the other’s buttons, to have him beg. 

“Jaem, _you know_ , what we said.” The other mutters softly.

“Wishes don’t get granted unless they’re said out loud.” He says half-jokingly, though his tense hand on Jeno’s neck suggests otherwise. 

“T-thats not even how it works.” Jeno mumbles, rolling his eyes. The defiant expression sparks red and Jaemin yanks Jeno’s hair roughly, forcing Jeno’s eyes up to meet his obsidian ones, predatory and impatient. He feels the ugly urge in him bubbling to the surface, a carnivorous need to deal with both his chronic adrenaline-fueled anxiety and his staggering relief over the fruits of his labour. It’s been too long since they’ve been together like this, too long since he’s been able to let go the way he needs to. The unit's crazy schedules were just beginning, and he needs release before he swings off kilter later, or worse, drown.

“Getting bold now, are we? First you don’t reply to my texts, now you’re talking back?” Jaemin spits. He relents for a moment to make sure Jeno's at ease, eyes and words softening as he combs through blue locks. “I need to hear what you want, from you baby.”

“w-want to, Jaem, want you.” Jeno half-begs, requests trapped against his throat. He’s clinging onto Jaemin’s thighs, fingers stroking the fabric to placate the blonde. Jaemin’s simultaneously relieved and excited by the eagerness, smirk growing as he nudges Jeno away from him. The other whines at the new distance, looking up at him with a soft frown.

“Want what?” His eyes warn Jeno one last time. 

He tuts dramatically when the other stays silent, mouth forming shapes. “Looks like it's punishment instead.” 

“i-i-” Jeno tries agonizingly.

“ _-_ too late _._ Pants off.” Jaemin cuts him off and Jeno’s embarrassed, hands stuck on his waistband. 

“I don’t have the patience for this.” His eyes slant into a stern glare. He pinches Jeno’s ear and he complies with a low whine, pushing his sweats to the floor. Jeno carefully places the fabric beneath him before sitting on the fabric with his knees against his chest, and Jaemin feels the corners of his mouth curve upwards at the other's cute demeanour. He’s red from his ears all the way to his thighs, a pale rose in the dark room. Jaemin enjoys it all with an intrusive gaze, indulging in how the cold mirror makes Jeno shiver. But more importantly, Jeno wasn’t wearing anything underneath, pretty dick already leaking desperately and—

“You’re full of surprises today aren’t you?” Jaemin maintains his aloof tone despite his pupils dilating at the sight before him.

“- _fuck,_ Jen, is that..?” A muffled curse slips from his mouth as he pushes the other's knees apart, jaw loose as he feels all blood rushing south. There’s a peek of baby blue, a small base of a plug. Jaemin’s suddenly parched, brain fried from scrambling for words while trying to maintain composure. 

“where did you get _that_?” 

“m-missed you too much.” Jeno deflects, cheeks crimson as he looks away uncomfortably. Jaemin almost blacks out if not for how quickly his brain skips over the _how, why, when_ to _what now._ He gets on one knee, slotting himself between Jeno’s legs. He cages Jeno with his arms, one against the mirror and one possessively around his waist.

“Is that so?” He teases, eyes glinting when Jeno nods bashfully, pawing at the blonde’s shirt. Jaemin's cheshire grin grows.

“what did you think about, hmm?” He leans against a flushed ear, pinching it as he drawls. "Did you think about us in here, like this? How long has this been in you? Jen, did you... _during practise too?_ You’re so desperate for me, that’s so fucking hot. I love it.” 

“I-i, did it in the bathroom after watching you, had it in my bag.” Jeno breathes out. Jaemin groans at the thought of Jeno fucking himself open desperately, pushing the plug in, needy and whining as he watches Jaemin perform. He feels his need for control thrumming, demanding to be let loose. He's so tightly wound up that he stays in position, hesitant about going further in case he loses control entirely, given well, _current circumstances_. Jaemin’s about to combust when Jeno places a warm hand on his chin, eyes brimming with concern. 

“Jaem?” He whispers cautiously. 

It's so painfully tender that Jaemin can’t help kissing him deeply, a mixture of affection and dominance. He bites down on Jeno’s lip as if it’ll counteract his queasy heart. It doesn’t really, but it transmits his eagerness across, and does wonders for his dick trapped against Jeno’s stomach. Jeno responds enthusiastically, tongue pushing into Jaemin’s mouth. 

“Jen, baby, wait,” Jaemin breaks away despite Jeno’s frustrated grunts. “I need to make sure that you’re okay. Remember, our system?” 

“ _Fucking hell_ Jaemin, I’ve been fucking myself, thinking of you for the past two hours, let alone how many times the past months, and you’re asking me if I’m okay with this?" Jeno groans exasperatedly, hips snapping up as he tries to find friction. "I _won’t_ be if you leave me hanging any longer. Green green green _green fucking gre-_ ”

Jaemin feels the last of his restraint dissipate as he plunged back down for a kiss to shut Jeno up, mouth nipping down the other's neck and collarbones in a show of need. Fully falling into his dominant headspace, he's now fired up, ready to strike, _to discipline._ Jeno’s words ring loudly in his head: how many times has Jeno done this without telling him, from when they’ve stopped having the same schedules, same routines? How many times has he touched himself without him? 

“What happened to being _my_ _good boy_ huh? Having fun without my permission? I'm disappointed.” He growls, gripping Jeno’s ass possessively. Jeno responds with pushing himself into Jaemin’s hand even more, hands obediently limp against his sides. He moves Jeno onto his back so that he was lying sideways along the mirrored wall. Holding himself over the older, Jaemin flashes a menacing grin. 

“Here’s what going to happen baby—you’re going to list every time you’ve done this alone, or you're not coming tonight. Fuck, I won’t even let you close to my dick, seeing how much fun you manage to get up to without it.” Jaemin sneers, slapping the other’s milky thigh for good measure. He slinks down Jeno’s body, settling between his legs as he pulls the plug slightly, pushing it in again as Jeno gasps. 

“Jaem, please-" 

“-there’s no point begging if you don't listen.” Jaemin says coldly, giving Jeno’s dick a fleeting stroke before moving away, ignoring the frustrating whines that follow. 

“W-was only a few times, I, f-first was when you had that overnight practise, missed you so much and n-needed you,” Jaemin hums approvingly, stroking him a few more times. It’s more punishment than reward really, with how dry it is, but Jeno jolts nevertheless, wanting to thrust into his hand but missing every time. 

“s-second, second was--" Jeno groans hoarsely when he feels a wet heat envelop him, lost for words at the sight of Jaemin’s tongue flicking over the head. Jaemin relishes the whines and Jeno's squirmy hips, humming lowly to himself. When Jeno tries to reach for Jaemin, he grips the other's wrists tightly over his stomach. It was a silent warning for him to stay, to continue, to obey. 

"was?" he pushes Jeno to continue with another quick stroke.

“-sec, second, when I finished recording but you weren’t home, _fuck_ , third, third ti- _Jaem,”_ Jeno chokes out when Jaemin’s other hand reaches down for the plug, pushing it in and out again. It’s not nearly enough friction but Jeno takes it, pushing his hips down to meet the motion and up into Jaemin’s mouth. Jaemin pulls off his dick just when Jeno starts getting into the rhythm, smirking deviously when Jeno’s almost reduced to tears. _Frustrated Jeno really is the cutest thing_ , he thinks, pushing his thumb into the slit of the other’s dick. He chuckles when the elder trembles pliantly, fingers clenching and unclenching. 

“th-third was when you facetimed me your outfits, your shirt and the earrings, _god_ , and then, when the teasers came out, you looked so good, couldn’t help it,” Jeno rambles, words spilling out now, “a-also, when you sent me the photos with Doyoung-hyung and Lucas-hyung.” he pouts accusingly. 

"How cute, my jealous baby.” Jaemin chuckles, voice not wavering in the slightest. He pulls the plug out entirely, leaving Jeno to whine at the loss of contact as his hole clenches around nothing. The elder's desperate now, corners of his eyes sparkling as he begs silently. But it wouldn't be Jaemin to let him off so easily, at least not for _this_ Jaemin. This Jaemin was ravenous, unleashed after months of rabid starvation.

“You can demonstrate while you’re at it.” He commands, pushing the plug into Jeno’s hands as he sits back. Jeno accepts defeat, cheeks flushed as he reaches behind himself, other hand covering his quiet moans when he slips the toy back in.

“I didn’t tell you to stop talking.” Jaemin’s warns, slapping Jeno's thigh. “When else?” 

“I-, last time when I bought us food, wanted to prepare just i-in case.” A groan slips past Jaemin’s throat when he thinks of that day he got called back into practise abruptly, leaving Jeno after their awkward non-argument. To think that the other was prepared all that time, ready for him…he feels heat pooling south as he pushes a hand up Jeno’s hoodie, playing with a hard nipple as Jeno arches eagerly into his hand. He's let go of the plug entirely and _this_ Jaemin would normally chastise him immediately, but he's distracted with biting down on a hard nub, swirling his tongue wetly over it before moving to the other, humming at the other's obedience. A quick pinch and Jeno yelps, brows furrowing and lips red from holding back noise. 

“No, no other time, Jaem…, Jaem, need you, please…” 

“Do you? You seem to be doing just fine.” Jaemin says with his eyebrows raised, faking disbelief with his face. He’s glad that his pants are loose enough for him to hide his own excitement, making the aloofness easier to play off. 

“not the same, need you in me.” Jeno groans. His hips jolt involuntarily, legs trying to wrap around Jaemin’s waist with no avail when the blonde presses his thighs down firmly. 

“Give me one good reason.” Jaemin asks, eyes narrowing.

“want to see us in the mirror, want you to fuck me while we both watch, been talking about it for ages, need it, please” he blurts desperately, the grey of his hoodie drizzled in the front with spots of saliva and precome. It's obscene and it takes Jaemin every ounce of self control not to give Jeno what he wants, tempting as it was. He wanted more begging.

"Good boys don't think about what they want, or what matters to _them._ Surely you know that by now?" Jaemin sneers, slapping Jeno's inner thigh, right beneath his balls. It elicits a delicious whine, and Jaemin does it again, smirk growing at the subsequent noises. He continues his onslaught, such that Jeno was becoming the colour of a blossoming flower, a pink, no longer pale rose. _Pretty_ , he thinks _._

"This is already enough to make you come, I bet. Isn't it baby, hmm?" He aims at Jeno's lower abdomen this time, palm catching the red tip of his dick when his strike lands.

It surprises them both when Jeno _does_ come, groaning and whimpering. His hoodie's now decorated by a string of translucent pearls, and Jaemin's enthralled, tongue darting out to catch what remained on Jeno's dick, sucking the sensitive head and milking the other's orgasm. Jeno's hips jerk against his face, thighs clenching and unclenching as the overstimulation makes him tremble. His hands curl tightly into Jaemin's hair, undecided between pushing or pulling him closer. Jaemin groans and sucks harder, making Jeno whine in return. He places his hands over Jeno's before pulling them away, holding them back to each side of him.

"You're so fucking hot, I can't believe you just--colour, baby?" He whispers, slipping out of character to check in on the other.

"g-green, green, Jaem, so green." Jaemin chuckles approvingly, peppering kisses on Jeno's thighs, hands moving them apart to see the plug once more. He tugs at the plug with gleeful cruelty and captivation, knowing full well that the other was still sensitive after just coming.

"Jaem..."

"Yes baby?" His voice fills with fake concern, fingers grazing the other's perineum.

"Jaem, I, please, I'll be good, so good for you."

"Good? After disobeying me and going behind my back for so long? And coming without my permission?" Jaemin takes his sweet time touching every inch of Jeno's hard stomach, marvelling at how chiseled and beautiful his body is. He strokes Jeno's overstimulated dick, the touch sticky with slowly drying cum and god it must start to burn with the pace. Jaemin swallows saliva he didn't even notice had gathered in his mouth, eyes drinking in the sight before him while ignoring the elder's whines and little noises.

"Wanna, wanna..." Jeno's in tears now and Jaemin's pauses his ministrations, because teary Jeno meant _angry_ Jeno. He's frantically combing through what lines he might have accidentally crossed, what boundaries he might've forgotten about, because Jeno was angry and Jeno was _never_ angry, not at _him_. He removes his hand, stroking Jeno's waist in an effort to comfort the other.

"What do you want baby ? I'll listen this time, just for you." He peppers enough disdain in with his gentle tone to test the waters, softly stroking Jeno's sapphire bangs from his forehead. More tears stream down Jeno's cheeks and Jaemin fully panics, finger shaking as he cups his jaw and kisses his cheek, pulling Jeno up to a sitting position and into his chest as he kneels between the elder's legs. 

"Tell me hmm? It's okay Jen, we can stop if-"

"-I just-I just want to take care of you." Jeno whines. "why, w-why can't you just _let_ me, Jaem. Let me, why don't you, you never wann-"

He babbles on, an incoherent mess, and Jaemin freezes when he realizes that 1) Jeno's in subspace, 2) for Jeno this was about making sure Jaemin was being taken care of, as roundabout as it sounds, and most importantly 3) he's _so, so_ in love. Fuck. _Fucking hell,_ he's in love, and Jeno is too, the two of them so delicately dancing around each other's misconstrued needs that they've displaced their own in the process. His heart is suffocatingly full, a grotesque mix of pure glee and affection and deep red angry guilt. He's angry at the way he's trained Jeno to expect any of his care to be repelled, because of his stupid need to _not_ need anyone, and not to want anyone worrying. Someway through his obsession with self-sufficiency, he'd forgotten that they were co-existing entities, forgotten how they've kept each other afloat for nearly a decade now. 

" _Of course_ you can, baby, you can take care of me okay? You've always taken care of me, so good to me, so good, love you so much." He murmurs against Jeno's ear, softly kissing where his jaw begins. His chest jumps when Jeno shakes fervently against him. Jaemin feels some part of him collapse, a long-awaited explosion required for time to start ticking again.

"Jaem, lets, please?" Jeno begs, and Jaemin doesn't make him spell it out this time. He nods with a smile before pulling the plug out and pushing his tailored pants down, tossing them to the side. He finally touches himself, groaning as he grips his base tightly to ensure he won't come too quickly. It's hopeful but he doubts that'll work in this case, when they're both so worked up and emotionally charged. He pushes a finger into Jeno and _thank fuck_ the other was lubed up and stretched enough that they won't need much extra, it'll be a bit dry but it'll be enough and-

"wait, Jaem-"

Jaemin jerks to a halt. "Yes baby?" He barely grits, restraint paper thin at this point. Jaemin can see his bangs over his eyes now, and he knows he's probably a disheveled mess to Jeno, ears hot, mouth dry and hips an inch from sinking into delicious heat.

"want, want to see us." Jeno looks up to him for permission, and when Jaemin nods he's quick to flip himself over on his stomach, shifting himself so that they were directly facing the mirror. Jaemin tries not to choke at the sight of Jeno leaning onto his forearms, pushing his hips into Jaemin's hands. The other's eyes were a glassy daze, and he could see a trickle of drool meandering down his chin.

He pushes in slowly, letting Jeno adjust to him as he tries to regain composure, a moan escaping his lips as he's encased inch by inch. The slow tempo doesn't last long when Jeno suddenly pulls Jaemin's hands away from his hips, making him lose balance and they both groan as he bottoms out.

"Jen, fuck, you-" Jaemin's incoherent as he picks up the speed, thrusting as he watches Jeno through the mirror. He's the prettiest, eyes crinkling crescents as he gazes back at Jaemin. He's closer than he'd like to be, with all the buildup and catharsis involved. The overwhelming mixture of arousal and sheer emotional intimacy has loosened his control, hips snapping in a disjunct code as subconscious thoughts slip from his mouth.

"Don't know what I did to deserve you, shit, you're so good to me, always so gentle, taking all of me like this, all the time." He's rambling now in classic fashion, one hand moving from Jeno's waist to grip the back of his neck, "all ready for me, and so many times, fuck Jen, you should've told me. You're taking such good care of me, my good baby, you're doing so well, _feel so good._ " Jeno nods and moans at his words, moving perfectly with him, their bodies sharing the same current as they fall into rhythm. They're binary stars indeed, orbits realigning with each other's as they lock into place once more, a pure mix of heat, sweat, and complete understanding. Jaemin's captivated by their reflection, mouth agape, and his hips build up speed as he carves the way Jeno's beautifully collapsed on his elbows into his head. 

Then Jeno _smiles_ at him through the mirror, a dazzling curve of lips and eyes and Jaemin loses it.

His orgasm hits him with little warning as he collapses into white heat, groaning loudly as Jeno's walls suddenly contract. He buries himself into Jeno, hips slowly but not stilling as he rides out his climax. He reaches around only to find that Jeno had just come again, an explanation to the sudden tightness. Before he's had time to process how Jeno had just made him cum with a fucking smile and then coming untouched himself, Jaemin's licking what he can off his hand, admiring their disheveled, sweaty state through the mirror. Jeno's a crumpled mess on the floor, panting while trembling through his second orgasm of the night. Jaemin coos at him softly, moving them both onto their side so that Jeno's back was flush against his chest, keeping himself inside the other.

He kisses the back of Jeno's neck, hands pulling the other's jaw towards him for a kiss that was too chaste, given what just occurred.

"We really need to have these scheduled." Jeno mumbles broken words. "so much pent up, too long..."

"Going to be worse with both of us promoting next month." He sighs. Jeno responds with a disgruntled noise, and even without looking he could tell the other was pouting in frustration. _So cute_.

"Thank you for always taking care of me. Even when I thought I didn't need it." Jaemin says. It's easier saying the second part without having to look Jeno in the eye. He's getting there, but he's _still_ getting there.

He buries his head into Jeno's neck, cheeks still burning as he mumbles. "Love you."

"love..." Jeno pulls Jaemin's hands down over his chest, hands covering his before drifting off.

Jaemin chuckles and kisses Jeno's nape again, lining their heads together. He supposes planetary motion has always been wordless, anyways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell by the dated setting this has been a work in progress for a WHILE now, I've been debating on whether to even post this at all, with how filthy this second bit ended up getting. Of all character-building devices why, _oh why,_ did this inspire me the most...but shhhhhh. Because I'm obsessed with characterization, the more I edited it the more incomplete this fic felt. But I figured it's been 4 months(!) and I just wanted to share this with y'all.
> 
> To explain a little bit more about why JM in this series is the way he is: he's comfortable with taking care of others but doesn't want (and borderline despises) others worrying about him, given his hiatus and all. Despite this, he doesn't push JN away entirely because 1) he knows that it's how the other expresses affection, and 2) deep down JM _does_ want to be taken care of, but that desire clashes with him not wanting to worry anyone. He adores JN too much to hurt him by pushing him away, but there's only so much internal turmoil he can push down until it explodes (aka the fic). That 'explosion' manifests itself through JM's need for sexual dominance, which allows him to both be in a 'caring' position while satisfying his desire to push the limits of JN's care and persistence, because he doesn't feel like he deserves tenderness and consideration (hugs for JM). JN though, sweet JN understands JM's convoluted thoughts and is able to give JM what he needs through sex, but also the emotional security that JM craves through their dynamic out of d/s scenes. so....yeah. As they say, there's l o t s to unpack here. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this second instalment of their dynamic as much as I did writing it- it's so complicated but simple at the same time, and beautiful/romantic in a way I don't think my words do justice to. 
> 
> (as usual disclaimer that this is my personal interpretation of their public personas!)


End file.
